Preußischen Herbst
by Annlu Namikaze
Summary: Los últimos pensamientos de un general alemán, al final de una batalla contra el Ejército Rojo ruso... un sentimiento de odio, una pizca de impotencia y una tonelada de arrepentimiento... / -¡Óyelo! ¡Prusia nunca desaparecerá...!


**Vaya, he subido dos historia en dos días seguidos, debe ser un récord para mí xD Como siempre, estos personajes le pertenecen a Hiramuya… pero la historia en sí pasó (disculpen si tengo algún error cronológico) pero traté de que se situé en la ofensiva rusa a Prusia, cuando les quitaron Königsberg (su capital) a Gilbert en la 2da Guerra Mundial xd**

**Ya sé que es corto, pero espero que les guste, enjoy!**

No es que mi vida hubiera sido la mejor de todas, pero lo único que aparecía por mi mente fueron aquellos momentos que me dieron la voluntad de estar donde ahora me encuentro, con la pesadez en mi respiración como si todos los cuerpos caídos estuvieran sobre mi espalda.

Mi cuerpo herido avanzaba (o más bien, casi se arrastraba) como podía en el campo de batalla, tropezando con frecuencia y yo soltando quejidos de dolor, logré ocultarme en una franja cavada bajo tierra y que me cubría lo suficiente como para que el Ejército Rojo ruso no me viera. Y como las heridas y yagas de mi piel estaban ya tan carcomidas por las bacterias no pude más que cerrar mis ojos con fuera y colocar una mano en mi cabeza, en el puente de mi nariz, maldiciendo y preguntándome por el precio de todas las cosas en esta vida. Tratando de soportar el dolor en mi carne traspasada por unas balas ahora alojadas ahí y emitiendo el más ínfimo sonido, me coloqué una improvisada venda de un retazo de tela de mis ropas en mi muslo, aunque era casi en vano. Golpeé furioso al suelo con un puño de impotencia de no poder hacer nada, ahí tirado no podría quizá volver al tonto señorito y mirarlo a los ojos hasta que se sintiera tan cohibido que no le quedara de otra que besarme…

Extraños invadirían mis tierras y me quedaría sin un pedazo de mi alma, destrozada por balas con un borroso horizonte para el mañana.

Sin promesas ni sorpresas, sin destino y sin penas. Y estrujando la tela de mi camisa en mi pecho sé que debí aprovechar todo buen momento y tal vez permanecer en mi casa, escuchando el piano de Roderich en aquella sala blanquecina y perfectamente pulida. Recostado en el sillón junto a una ventana, protegiendo mi vista al sol siendo anestesiado por la melodía de mi amante; sonriendo sabiendo que hay un mañana, un porvenir, una vida.

El zumbido del sonido producido por un cañón resonó en mis oídos para cuando volví a la realidad de aquella batalla en Königsberg. Sentí el vacío de nuevo y un aire frío volvió a colarse dentro de mí. Apenas pude enfocar la mirada a unas manchas largas mirándome desde lo alto de la zanja donde estaba escondido. Al atenuarse mi vista estas manchas tomaron la forma humana y denotaron su característico color marrón del uniforme pero con una flameante bandera roja tras de ellos… soviéticos.

Con la poca fuerza en mi brazo tomé el mango de mi arma pero la pistola cayó apenas quise apuntar y justo después de eso, las figuras con los colores enemigos mostraron la cara de tres soldados, siendo el del centro mi oponente. La cabeza de la tropa contraria y la persona que debí derrotar. Mostrando los dientes su sonrisa denotaba autosuficiencia mientras que la mía debía verse como un espejo opaco de su victoria. Tomando todo el aire que pude decidí no quedarme callado.

Braginski me apuntaba con su pistola, a punto de tirar del gatillo. No pude más que dirigir todo el odio que poseía tan solo a través de mi mirada.

-Podrán destruir ciudades –dije con tono filoso- Quemar los campos, matar a nuestros hombres, violar a mujeres y quitarnos armas…-la rabia caló en cada una de mis palabras, toda aquella que había guardado hasta ahora- Pero nunca…¡Nunca! ¡Lo oyes! –grité a todo pulmón- ¡Nunca Prusia desaparecerá…!

El esfuerzo en mi voz me obligó a toser repentinamente, el aire expulsado a montones con mi tos fue acompañado por ligeras gotas de sangre que mancharon mis guantes en un intento de cubrirme la boca. Bajé la mirada nuevamente con ira, negándome a ver cómo seguro el ruso se regocijaba con mi pésimo estado actual.

Sin embargo, cuando volteé al oír un arma ser bajada, noté cómo los soldados veían levemente sorprendidos a su líder mientras que yo seguía esforzándome en respirar.

-Dejémoslo aquí –casi susurró para ellos, o al menos fueron las únicas palabras que mi mente pudieron entender- Caballeros, este hombre ha sido un gran rival para mí… Te haría rogar por tu vida ahora mismo, pero creo que tú solo ya has cavado tu propia tumba… en fin, fuiste un buen general, Beilschmidt.

Él me saludó solemnemente como si de un héroe me tratara y dio media vuelta seguido por su pequeña tropa. Los párpados me fueron muy pesados y se cerraron lentamente, como para que cuando los rusos se habían ido, yo me había sumergido en la más profunda oscuridad y me puse a pensar de nuevo en mi vida anterior a este día, estando con el señorito tomando un té en nuestra cocina haciéndome prometer que volvería con él vivo… hasta llegar a esta penumbra en la que me había quedado solo…

**Snif,, snif…. GILBERT! T.T como me mato metiéndome en el pellejo de los personajes, joder, termino llena de lágrimas xD En fin, por favor, no me maten por poner a Ivan en plan de malo DDD': era necesario! Sino el fic no tenía sentido x.x **

**Espero que les haya gustado! –se va a llorar a un rincón oscuro- Prusia volverá a existir… todas lo sabemos… T.T**

**Oh, pronto colgaré un PruAus :333 Solo esperen un poco onegai n.n**

**NOS VEMOS! **

**REVIEWS? :DDD**

**Un beso!**

_**Annlu Namikaze **_


End file.
